


Interest

by IllBeRightBack



Series: A Whisper To a Scream [1]
Category: Scream (Movies), Scream 2, Scream 3
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 17:19:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11582661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllBeRightBack/pseuds/IllBeRightBack
Summary: Billy is contacted by a mysterious stranger in a chat room, claiming to have something of interest to him.~Prequel Series~





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AYYYYYYYY I'm back with another Scream fic. Here's the prequel series as promised! Bonus points if you can figure out what Namor_Protects is an anagram for :p

Billy logged onto the IRC group that had been left by name in a cryptid note on his locker. Usually he would ignore something like this, but his curiosity got the better of him this time.

His computer slowly brought up the chat room. Only one other user in it. "Namor_Protects".

Before he had the chance to type anything, the other user had issued a greeting.

_Namor_Protects said: Hello Billy, I'm glad you found me._

This has gotta be a joke, Billy thought, another cruel prank from the jocks.

_Billy_Loomis said: Do I know you?_

_Namor_Protects said: No. But I know you._

_Billy_Loomis said: How?_

_Namor_Protects: I've been keeping an eye on you._

_Billy_Loomis said: Stu you fucking moron I know it's you._

_Namor_Protects said: I am not him. But your friend may be of service to me as well._

Billy was puzzled, not sure what any of this meant. If it WAS Stu, he wasn't making any sense at all and Billy clearly didn't get the joke.

_Billy_Loomis said: Why would we be of service to you?_

_Namor_Protects said: ....... We should do this in person._

_Billy_Loomis said: And why should I trust you?_

_Namor_Protects: I may have something you would be interested in._

_Billy_Loomis said: what would that be?_

_Namor_Protects said: In person._

_Billy_Loomis said: tell me more or no deal, now cut the shit... what is it?_

_Namor_Protects said: I saw you. Last night._

The subject suddenly chaned. Billy felt his heart sink. He hadn't told anyone he had gone out last night... Not even Stu.

_Namor_Protects said: Playing with that deer corpse in the woods... That's when I knew you'd be perfect for this._

Billy stared at his screen. He didn't kill the deer. He just... Thought the lifeless was interesting... Not that murder hadn't crossed his mind before.

_Billy_Loomis said: Why the fuck are you following me?_

_Namor_Protects said: I told you. I need your help and I have something you may be interested in._

_Billy_Loomis said: Tell me what it's about or I'm not meeting with you._

This was strange. He had a stalker. It scared and excited him at the same time, the twisted part of his brain leaking into the stable part.

His computer dinged, indicating a new message. Billy's heart sunk at the two word response displayed at the bottom of the screen.

_Namor_Protects said: Your mother_


	2. Chapter 2

Billy waited for the nameless chat room user to show up. They had planned to meet at the border of the school property. Out of sight, but not too out of sight incase this guy ended up being a maniac.

Billy leaned against a tree and tapped his fingers against it, waiting in nervous anticipation.

"Billy," A voice suddenly came from behind him. 

He jumped a little and turned to see a shadowy figure with tall hair standing a few feet away from him.

"Oh... Hi," Billy said, still a little startled.

"Hello," The man smiled coldly at him, walking a little closer.

"You are?"

"You can just call me Namor... For now," He chuckled a little oddly.

"How long have you been following me for?" Billy asked.

"A couple of weeks now... I had to make sure what I purposed to you wouldn't scare you off," Namor said.

"So there's a purposal now," Billy scoffed a little.

"There's always been one," Namor said, every sentence growing more and more cryptid, "Have you ever thought about killing?" he asked, as if nothing was out of the ordinary about this question.

"I... What?" Billy stuttered.

"Killing. You remind me of myself... After I started with animals, I leveled up to thinking about killing people. I assume that's the stage you're at now. yes?" Namor asked.

Billy was silent.

"Forget it for now. Take this," Namor said, handing him a vhs tape, "Watch it and get back to me."

Namor turned to walk away.

Billy was left with his mouth hanging slightly open and tape with the name "Maureen" scrawled onto it.


End file.
